


Science + Love = ?

by kodiack



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodiack/pseuds/kodiack
Summary: gary and jet spend a night under the stars.for vic's birthday! otherwise i would never write this





	Science + Love = ?

Gary didn't have to be a scientist to know he felt _weird_. He felt it deep inside of him — a swirling pit of something he couldn't identify. An unparalleled rush of warmth and the sensation of delirium. It could just be happiness, but he knew it had to be so much more than that. 

He lay underneath the stars and Northern Lights with Jet when the answer hit him: It was love. That had to be a good thing, right? Gary had never been in love. He suddenly felt his chest swell up with a wave of anxiety and made an unidentifiable groan.

Jet propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Gary, "You alright?"

Gary couldn't bring himself to speak. He felt as if his world was perfect one moment then suddenly collapsing around him the next. He felt like an idiot for loving Jet — what if Jet didn't love him back? What if he'd just scare him off? Gary suddenly realized why he had so intensely avoided love in the past. He couldn't handle it; it was too overwhelming. He hadn't realized he was softly crying until he noticed tears blurring his vision.

Jet sat fully up now, tilting his sunglasses down and revealing his concerned eyes, "Gary? Talk to me." He reached out a flipper and pulled Gary up next to him. They sat leaning next to each other, the warmth of their bodies merging. 

"I don't know." Gary said weakly. He saw Jet smiling sadly out the corner of his eye,

"Of course you know, Gary. You know everything."

He allowed himself to smile at that but didn't say anything. The two sat in silence until Jet spoke again, his soft voice piercing the silence,

"You can tell me anything."

In response, he chuckled pathetically. _I don't think so,_ he wanted to say. But then he realized that it was _Jet_ he was with. He'd fallen in love with him, as much as he tried not to, so of course he could trust him. "I think I'm in love." He let the words that were bursting on the tip of his tongue out in one hasty breath.

Jet pulled him closer, "Okay, why are you crying? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Technically, yes. Of course it's a good thing, but it could — uh, it could also be very bad."

"Do they not love you back?"

Gary swallowed. "I mean — I mean why would they? Why would they love me back?"

Jet looked him in the eye. " _Why_ would they love you back? Gary, why _wouldn't_ they. You're, well, nothing short of amazing."

He hoped to God he wasn't blushing. "Thanks, but I don't know."

"Tell me. Tell me who it is."

Gary wasn't crying anymore when he softly spoke, "It's you, Jet. I'm in love with you."

He was startled when Jet flung himself back-first onto the ground and erupted with deep laughter. "I was wrong, you really _don't_ know anything."

He pulled a perplexed Gary onto the ground with him and kissed him softly. "I'm in love with you too, Gary."

Gary was a scientist who knew a lot of things. He knew he was destined to meet Jet.


End file.
